More Rabid
by LoBot24
Summary: Clark and Lois in a slightly different take on a scene from Season 9 episode: Rabid


Clark and Lois trying to have a quiet moment amongst the zombies of Rabid.

Disclaimer: While I own nothing of the characters of Smallville, I do rather enjoy playing with them.

**More Rabid:**

Clark had carried Lois up to the office suite that belonged to Tess Mercer. Lois had been

wounded by one of the zombies, as they had fought them off. Clark set Lois on the sofa,

and preceded to tear off a part of his shirt to wrap around her injured thigh. Lois watched

as Clark tended to her, so much on her mind. She found herself wanting to know

and to say everything. She tried a few times to make eye contact to see what might

happen. Finally, Clark looked up and the long look that passed between them became

electric. Plays of emotion visible on both of their faces. She, with smoky eyes, the play

of a small smile. He, with eyes that said so much, things he couldn't say just yet. Lois

had to wrench away her eyes, hoping to lessen the tension. Though given the

circumstances, how was that even going to be possible? She tried anyway. "Do you

think they've quarantined the city?" Clark told her what he had heard at the hospital.

"Probably." adding, "They found out it was an airborne virus." As he finished with her

impromptu bandage. Concern etched itself upon her features, "You realize that means we

could both have it?" Clark stood and appeared to contemplate what he'd say next. "We

can't think like that." He crossed the room to the nearest window. He opened the blinds

and looked out into the night. He didn't even need his super vision to see that chaos was

starting to erupt on the streets of Metropolis. A fire had been started on a nearby street

corner. There were broken out storefront windows. Two cars had collided in the intersection, the radiators giving off steam. Other cars littered the street, seemingly

abandoned. "Is it bad?" Lois asked. Clark opted not to gloss over his response. "It's

getting that way." Lois made her way over to the window with a slight limp. Taking her

own look at the troubling scenes forming below, "And we thought this stuff only

happened in Smallville." Lois caught the ghost of smile on the face of Clark's reflection.

Their eyes locked once again via the glass of the window. She felt nearly overwhelmed at

the force of her feelings. Recalling the scene downstairs, even when fending off virus-

crazed co-workers, they made a great team. When he picked her up to head upstairs, she

had to smile, her shining knight. Her secretive knight. She knew he kept something big

from her, something that was always there, close to the surface of everything between

them. Was her bumbling tadpole really The Blur? That would change everything. She

closed her eyes, and tried to rein in those thoughts. Clark watched her intently, gazing

at her reflection. He felt the tension that laced through her body. Heard how rapid

her heartbeat had become. She had closed her eyes. His own eyes closed and he

breathed her in. He knew there was a whole city out there that needed him, but he really

didn't want to leave her side. Lois felt utter exhaustion begin to seep in. Without

thinking, Lois leaned against Clark for support. She heard his intake of breath, and then

felt the comforting embrace of his arms. She was grateful for his body heat, for she had

started to feel awful. Chalked up to a hellish night that seemed to have no end in sight.

Clark's thoughts began their own turn to the recent past. The woman pressed to him, she

had been the reason he rejoined humanity. He had felt so lost at the time, but when she

had launched herself at him the day he returned to The Planet, he had never had anyone

hold him with such feeling. Little did she know that with that small gesture, how much she had done to help ease the aloneness he had felt. He needed her, and despite

the danger of the moment, wanted to show her so. Pulling aside her hair, he began to

nuzzle her neck, and then let his open mouth glide along her jaw line. All thoughts of

feeling badly left her mind at the sensation of Clark's mouth moving toward hers. She

turned her head to eagerly meet him. Just as they moved in to kiss. There was a growl,

what sounded like a gun shot, and then the shatter of glass as a body hit the floor with a

sickening thud. Startled, Clark and Lois broke apart, both realizing their moment was

gone, and wanted to see who or what might have caused it. They saw standing in the

doorway, was Oliver Queen, shot gun in hand. Ollie pumped the weapon, and looked

down at the body with a practiced eye. Only then, did Oliver look over at the two

slightly bewildered Daily Planet employees. Oliver checked behind him, and entered

further into the room. "Figures you two would be in the middle of a sequel to "Night

Of The Living Dead". Lois gritted her teeth at Oliver's horrible timing. "Well, that

explains us being here, but how did you manage to snag a starring role?" Clark heard

a text message come thru on his phone. Taking it out, he checked the message, it was

from Chloe: **Need you at watchtower. **Clark heard Oliver explain that he had been

looking for Tess. Lois had started to tell him about what happened to Tess, when Clark

interrupted. "I'm sorry, but we need to go." They all could hear the increase in sounds

and activity, as the remaining zombies closed in on them. They headed to the elevator

just outside the office. Clark opened the doors, "You both should be safe in here." As

she stood in the elevator, she realized Clark wasn't getting on with them. "Clark, get

in here." She gestured with her hand. "Smallville, what are you doing?" as his

eyebrows moved up in a gesture she knew so well, Clark said, "Someone has to go for

help." Lois wasn't sure she liked this plan, but conceded it was the only one they had.

"Clark, please be careful." Clark leaned into the elevator, and cupped his hand to her

cheek. She in turn, put her hand over his, leaving Oliver an unwilling bystander to their

silent communication. Without taking his eyes off of Lois, "Oliver, watch over her,

she's in your hands now." Looking back at Clark with narrowed eyes, he nodded his

head, he might not have liked what he just saw, but he would take care of her. Clark

stepped back as the doors began to close. He realized that both Randall and Tess had

been asleep before they woke up in attack mode. Lois had been bitten, that meant…

Clark gulped before calling out, "Oliver! Don't let her fall asleep!" Clark felt a pang

when the doors closed completely. He didn't want to leave her behind, but he knew he

was needed elsewhere. He just had to trust that Oliver wouldn't let anything happen to

her. Clark placed his hand against the elevator door, willing her to be safe, and then he

was gone.

~fin


End file.
